


Jaskier's Fate

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captivity, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fate & Destiny, Gang Rape, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Medical Torture, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Nilfgaard, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Pain, Prophecy, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: A blood red moon, a prophecy, and a pregnancy. Jaskier never wanted an Alpha, never wanted to be pregnant, but destiny and fate seem to have another plan for him. Jaskier no longer has control of his life and when he finally thinks he's in control, fate tosses him to the wolves.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Underage was added for a future chapter.

The blood red moon shined in the sky, as a pool of blood shines on the ground. Yet that did not matter to Jaskier, for all that mattered was the Alpha moving in and out of him. He was always careful, but this time he wasn’t. The one thing that he was thankful for was that the Alpha was someone he considered a friend, though he was sure the Alpha didn’t feel the same about him. Still none of that mattered, for all he cared about was the pleasure he was receiving. Jaskier let the Alpha readjust them, and moaned as the Alpha continued to move in and out of him. He felt the sweat forming on his skin, mixing with the sweat dripping off the Alpha. All the sensations were amazing, but he felt panic. Panic that the Alpha’s teeth were beginning to pierce his scent glandes.  
“Geralt.” Jaskier panickily breathed out. The one thing he did not need was an Alpha, and he had to remind Geralt of that before it was too late. “Geralt. Ahh. You promised. Gah ah. No...no bonding.”   
Just as quickly as he felt the teeth begin to pierce the glandes, they quickly left. Jaskier breathed a sigh of relief, for that was the only thing he did not wish. Should it ever be discovered what he truly was, his life as a bard would be over, since Omega’s were prized creatures, seen only fit to be bred. Though it made no sense why they both felt the urge to do as they were doing, but Jaskier didn’t care. He was simply enjoying having the Alpha in him. He could not recall the last time he was with an Alpha, but Geralt was not a savage Alpha. Even though his friend was a Witcher, he was surprised by how careful Geralt was being with him. It confused him, but he didn’t care, for his body craved the Alpha, and the blood red moon seemed to fuel both their needs.  
Time was lost to him, for all he was focused on was the pleasure, and then he felt it. Jaskier could feel Geralt’s pace quicken, and then he felt the Alpha’s release, followed by the knot. Another reason why he did not mind the Witcher having him, was that Geralt could not get him pregnant. His whole body felt on fire while knotted to Geralt, and Jaskier loved every moment of it. Slowly, he let Geralt adjust their bodies, so that they were both laying comfortably on their sides. Jaskier couldn’t stop smiling, for this was his best experience with an Alpha, and he didn’t want the feeling to leave him.   
Jaskier was dreaming peacefully, when he felt a movement besides him. He turned around and saw that Geralt was moving around. A smile crept across his face, as he watched the Witcher move around, and he thought the Alpha looked worried. “Morning Geralt.”  
“Did we mate during the blood red moon?” Geralt quickly asked. Jaskier felt a twinge of pain that the Alpha would forget. It hurt him down to his bones that Geralt would forget the magical night they had.  
“I’m hurt Geralt.” Jaskier hurtifully spoke. He didn’t understand how Geralt could forget such a great evening they had. He leaned over to try and kiss Geralt, hoping that he was joking, only to be pushed away. “And I wouldn’t exactly call it mating, since you can‘t get me pregnant. If you and I did have sex, if that is what you are wondering.” He turned away from the Alpha, hurt the Geralt was acting the way he was. “And another thing, it will definitely not be happening again. I didn’t even enjoy it.”   
The sudden movement of Geralt jumping up, had Jaskier quickly turning back around, and he watched as the Alpha was quickly getting dressed. “Fuck.” Everything that the Alpha was doing was hurting Jaskier’s feelings and he was starting to believe that his friend only used him for sex and nothing else. “Get moving, and quickly.” Geralt strenly spoke. He continued getting his gear together and packing everything on Roach.  
Jaskier slowly stretched, and then stood very slowly. He decided that if Geralt was going to forget what they did, then he was going to take his sweet time getting ready. _Can’t believe he forgot!_ Jaskier angrily thought. _I’ll be damned if I move any faster. Bastard is no different than any other Alpha out there._ He searched around for his pants, and once he found them, slowly began getting them on, along with his shirt. Jaskier barely got his shirt on, before he felt Geralt’s hand grabbing his arm and was marching him towards Roach. His eyes looked around and saw that the Witcher had everything packed and was simply waiting on him. “Let me go Geralt!” Jaskier angrily spoke. He felt the Alpha tighten his grip, and Jaskier cursed being an Omega at that moment.  
“Prophecy.” Geralt quickly spoke. Before Jaskier could protest, he was being thrown on Roach, and that surprised him. He knew Geralt never let anyone else on Roach, and he watched as Geralt quickly got on the horse and they were taking off. Jaskier didn’t understand what Geralt meant by prophecy, and all he did was watch as the trees zoomed by them as Roach was running. “We should have never mated under the blood red moon.”  
The words stung, and he felt tears stinging his eyes. He thought Geralt was different from other Alpha’s, but he apparently was wrong. Jaskier clenched his hands against the saddle, and fought the urge to cry. “If you feel that strongly about it Geralt! Then you shouldn’t have seduced me!” Jaskier hissed back. “You could’ve left last night, instead of fucking me! Pretty sure there are plenty of other Omega’s out there that would gladly give themselves to you!”  
The only sound that could be heard was Roach’s hooves hitting the ground, and the whistling of the wind. Jaskier hated that he thought there was something special between him and Geralt, only to learn that the Alpha thought no more of him, than something to be used for sex. _Prophecy?_ The word played around in his mind, and he was trying to understand why it was important to him. He wanted to speak, to say something to the Alpha, but for once, he thought it was better not to say anything at all. Jaskier just settled on the movement of Roach, and the wind going by. His heart hurt too much, and all he felt like was a common whore, all because Geralt was acting disgusted by what they did last night.   
Everything seemed to pass quickly by the time they reached the nearest down, and Geralt was looking for a doctor. It didn’t make sense to Jaskier, but he kept his mouth shut as Roach trotted through the town, until the reached an apothecary in town. Geralt quickly got off Roach, and reached up and pulled Jaskier off. He pulled his arm free, and just stared at the Alpha. “What is going on Geralt?” Jaskier angrily asked. he couldn’t control his temper, for he went from having one of the best nights with an Alpha, to being forced to feel like the Alpha forgot, and to make matters worse, he could feel that his scent glandes had been pierced, not enough to form a bond, but enough so that no other Alpha could ever try to claim him. “You act like we didn’t have sex, which did, and then you whisk us away to this town and stop in front of the apothecary! I want answers Geralt, and I want them now.”  
He watched as Geralt looked confused for a moment, trying to decide to what to do, and then he watched the Alpha take a deep breath. “There’s a prophecy among Witchers. My mentor Vesemir, warned us not to mate with an Omega during the blood red moon, because of a prophecy. I do not know the full extent of the prophecy, but all I know is that if a Witcher mates under a blood red moon, with a rare Omega who barely has heats and hides what they truly are, then they will do what Witchers are not able to do. They will get the Omega pregnant, by the power of the blood red moon, and the child shall be born with all the powers of a Witcher.” Jaskier couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and just dropped his mouth opened. There was no way that he was the Omega of the prophecy, and there was no way that Geralt could get him pregnant. “We mated during such a moon last night, and you are a rare Omega that hides what he is and your heats seem few and far in between.”  
Jaskier felt like dropping to his knees, and he felt like he was going to puke. Nothing Geralt said was making sense, and he felt the sudden urge to faint. The next thing he knew, was Geralt’s arms were around him, and he was taking in the scent of the Alpha. _Smells like wood and rain. I’ve never noticed before_. Jaskier thought. It’s calming. He realized that Geralt was just holding him, and he was taking in his scent, and he felt his face go red. Jaskier quickly pushed the Alpha away, and stood up, not believing what he was just doing. _I was scenting him!?! He's not even my Alpha and I was scenting him!!!_ Jaskier shook his head not believing that he was just doing that. “You know that I’m not pregnant, Geralt. You know that it is impossible for you to get me pregnant.”  
“Except we mated during a blood red moon Jaskier.” Geralt calmly spoke. “We have to make sure that there isn’t a chance you could be.” Tears stung his eyes, for he did not want to be pregnant. If it got out that he was pregnant, then his life as bard was over, something he could not bring himself to think about. “If you are, then I will take responsibility Jaskier. I will protect you and the pup. Even if I have to get Yennefer to help.”  
“No way is that crazy bitch coming anywhere near me.” Jaskier quickly spoke. He slowly backed away from Gearlt, only to stop when Gearlt grabbed his arm. It was a tight grip, and he tried to pull his arm back, failing in vain to get his arm free. “Let go of me Geralt!” He pulled his arm, hoping the Alpha would let him good. Jaskier just wanted to leave, go get a drink, and even performing and forget everything that Geralt just said. “Release me Geralt, or I will yell that you are trying to attack an innocent human.” All he was rewarded with was Geralt tightening his grip on his arm, and staring into those bright yellow cat eyes of the Witcher. He couldn’t fight as Geralt dragged him into the apothecary.  
They both walked through the door, and Geralt tossed him into a chair. Jaskier wanted to get up and run, but one look from Geralt and he knew that he should just stay put. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with the Witcher, knowing he would lose. He just sat there while Geralt walked to the back to find the owner of the apothecary. Jaskier looked down, at his flat abdomen, hoping that everything was wrong. That Geralt was wrong, and had misheard what this Vesemir person had said. Prophecies were something he had never put a lot of thought into, but he knew that Witchers believed them. _There is no way that I am with child_. Jaskier sadly thought. _If I am, then everything I have worked for, becoming renowned bard, it is all gone._ He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Showing weakness is exactly what Omega’s did, and he would be damned if he was seen as a regular Omega meant only for breeding. The sound of footsteps tore him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see that Geralt was approaching with a man in a plague mask.  
“I am Dr. Ortanson.” The man in the plague mask spoke. The smell coming off the man caused Jaskier to feel fear. He smelled of death and poison, and Jaskier simply stared at Geralt. From the smell, he could tell that the doctor was a Beta. “I have been told to do a test, to see if you are with child. Is this correct Omega?”  
There was something about being called an Omega that caused anger to flow through him. He had spent his whole life trying to be more than an Omega, and thanks to his heats being so few and far in between, he was doing quite well. “My name is Jaskier.” He hissed out. He had always hated simply being called an Omega, as though he had no name. “And yes, I was brough here to see if I am with pup. Though I highly doubt it, since my heats don’t come as normally as a regualr Omega’s. And last night when we had sex, was the first time I had a heat in nearly a year.” He stood up and stared down Dr. Ortanson, wanting to show that he was different. Jaskier could feel Dr. Ortanson’s eyes checking him out, and he knew that the doctor was judging him. _Beta’s, they always think they’re better!_ Jaskier angrily thought. He didn’t have time to react as Dr. Ortanson grabbed him, and started to force him towards the back of the shop. Jaskier quickly looked behind him and saw that Geralt was following close behind. In a short trip he was in a room, being forced to sit on a table, and Dr. Ortanson was pulling a sheet closed. “What are you planning on doing?” Jaskier asked. He watched as the doctor began gathering different herbs into a bowl and began grinding them together.  
“It is a way to discover if an Omega is pregnant.” Dr. Ortanson explained. Jaskier continued to watched as the doctor went around looking at different herbs, before picking one and placing it in the bowl. “Normal detections are used once the Omega further along, but since this is a possible conception, I am trying a different way. One that the people of old used to use to find if an Omega was pregnant right away. That was their one job, get pregnant and bare pups for their Alpha. Not much has changed of course. Except Omega’s go for a lot more coin now a days, or the used ones end up in a whore house.”   
Just the way the doctor was speaking, it angered Jaskier. He hated that that was all Omegas were saw as, creatures fit to only breed. His past brought terrible memories, for he remembered his parents tried to arrange an Alpha for him, but he ran away, not wanting that life. He changed his name, though he forgot what he used to be call, but he was able to build a life for himself hiding what he truly is. And now because of some stupid prophecy that Geralt believed, he was being tested to see if he was pregnant. “How does that even tell if I am pregnant? It is impossible! This man is a Witcher, and all know that Withcers cannot produce offspring. So this, is a waste of all our times.”  
He watched as Geralt stepped forward, and Jaskier quickly shut his mouth. A fight with Geralt was something he did not desire. His eyes went back to the doctor who was now approaching him, and he saw that the doctor had a dagger in his hand. “Don’t you dare come near me with that!” Jaskier got off the table and began to back away, and watched as Geralt stood between him and Dr. Ortanson.  
“What are you planning on doing to him with that?” Geralt sternly asked. Jaskier saw that the Alpha was ready to attack the doctor, and he felt safe. Even though none of this was making sense to him, he was still happy to know that Geralt would protect him. “I will not let you hurt him. He may be annoying and an idiot, but I will not let harm come to him.”  
Jaskier watched as Dr. Ortanson put his hands up, and he stepped closer to the Alpha. He was letting the scent from Geralt calm him down. Scents from Alpha‘s usually never bothered him, but this time he found comfort in Geralt’s scent, enjoyed knowing that the Alpha was going to protect him. “This method requires a small amount of blood, that is the point of the blade.” Dr. Ortanson explained. Jaskier still was unsure if he should step around from behind the Wiitcher, or convince Geralt to attack the doctor. “If he is and you want an abortion, I can do it all in one.” Jaskier wanted to be sick, and he watched as Geralt tensed, ready to bounce at the doctor. “I take that as a no.”   
“If you hurt him, then so help me, you will regret it.” Geralt angrily stated. He slowly stepped to the side to allow the doctor to get close to Jaskier. His hand was on his sword, ready to strike should the time call for it.  
BJaskier felt trapped, and frozen. He wanted to move, but he couldn’t get his legs to move as Dr. Ortanson stepped closer to him. “What do I need to do?” Jaskier asked. He made his way back to the table and sat down, his eyes never leaving the doctor’s plague mask.   
“Hold out your right arm so that I can collect some blood.” Dr. Ortanson spoke. Jaskier rolled up his sleeve and held out his right arm. His eyes stared past the doctor and looked directly at Geralt, knowing that if the doctor tried anything, then the Alpha was going to kill him. He felt the cut, and the sting that followed. Jaskier watched as his blood started to rush towards the surface of his skin, and began to run down his arm. He watched as Dr. Ortanson grabbed his arm, and held it over the bowl. The blood slowly dripped into the bowl, and Jaskier just wondered how the doctor could tell if he was pregnant this way. Soon, he watched as the doctor moved his arm away from the bowl, and passed a cloth from him to press on the wound. Jaskier wanted to ask what Dr. Ortanson was going to do, but bit his tongue. Instead his eyes simply followed as the doctor walked back to where he had more bowls set up.  
“This will only take a few moments.” Dr. Ortanson explained. Jaskier watched as he poured his blood into a cauldron, followed by the herbs that he had ground up. Everything that the doctor was doing was strange to him, and he just watched. He jumped slightly when he felt Geralt’s hands on his right arm, tending to the cut.   
. “Can’t have you bleed out.” Geralt calmly spoke. Jaskier didn’t say anything as he watched Geralt bandage the cut, and tied the bandages. “No matter what, I will protect you.”  
The words, they struck something in him, and Jaskier felt as though everything he had been carrying, every emotion he ever had was coming forward. The tears stung his eyes, and he felt some escape, and he turned his head away from Geralt. Weakness was something he didn’t want to show in front of the Alphaa, but he couldn’t fight as Geralt slowly made him turn his head back. “I am not pregnant. I am not a weak Omega. I don’t need anyone to protect me.” It was all Jaskier could say as he pulled his right arm pack, and tightened the bandage. Both of them quickly turned their heads towards Dr. Ortanson when he coughed to clear his throat.  
“Congratulations.” Dr. Ortanson spoke. Both Jaskier and Gearlt went to where the doctor was standing to see what he meant. “The Omega is with child.” Jaskier felt his world collapsing in, and before he knew it, his whole world was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dandelion sat on the stool, waiting as his mother tended to his hair. His body was starting to get stiff from sitting for so long. “Mom. How much longer do I have to sit here?” He was growing bored and he wanted to get back to his lute. After all, if he wanted to be a bard, then he needed to practice his playing and singing. “I want to practice on my lute.” A slap to the back of the head, and he knew he needed to be quiet. “I just want play and become a bard mom.” Dandelion looked up in the small mirror, trying to understand why his mother was making such a fuss over his hair. All he wanted to do was play the lute and sing._  
 _“Get that silly idea out of your head Dandelion.” His mother scolded him. Dandelion just watched as his mother was still cutting his hair. “Stop moving now. I have to make sure you look presentable for wealthy Alphas in a few days.” Another snip, and Dandelion was starting to get bored. “You are a valuable object Dandelion, and if I fix you up just right, then maybe a lord or someone of noble breed will want you.”_  
 _“But mom, I want to play the lute and sing.” Dandelion quickly spoke. Before his mother could cut his hair again, he jumped off the stool. “I don’t want to be some Omega to an Alpha, I want to be a bard!” He knew he shouldn’t talk back to his mother, especially since she was an Alpha, but he didn’t want to be some Omega. “I will be more than an Omega!”_  
 _The slap came hard and fast, and before he could react, his body was on the ground and he could taste blood in his mouth. Dandelion could feel the tears stinging his eyes, and he just stared at his mom, not believing she just hit him. Before he knew it, he felt his mother grabbing his arm and sitting him back on the stool. He didn’t say anything as his mother looked over his face. “A little makeup and you’ll be fine.” Dandelion felt the tears falling down his face as his mother went back to cutting his hair. “Still doesn’t take away from the fact you are an Omega, and that there still may be a chance an Alpha of noble stock will pay good coin for you. And besides, it will be better any way. Your singing is like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling.” Dandelion just sat there, and let the tears fall down his face, feeling his fingers digging into the wooden stool. The words stung, and he knew he only needed to practice to get better. He didn’t want this, all he wanted was to be a bard and sing and be famous. Not some prize of an Alpha._  
“NO!” Jaskier shouted as he shot up in the bed. He was breathing heavily, and he could feel sweat dripping off his body. His body was shaking and he couldn’t believe that those memories were starting to surface in his mind. Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair, and slowly began to look around. Everything in him started to become alert, and he couldn’t recall how he got there. Then it hit him, he was naked, and fear went through him. Everything was foggy and his hand quickly went to the back of his neck. The only thing he felt was the faint outline of the of where Geralt bit him when they mated. Geralt. It all came back to him, and he felt himself relaxing a little bit. He jumped and pulled the sheet over his body, fearing that an unknown Alpha was going attack him. When he saw the white hair and the gleam of the sword, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
“What’s wrong? Where’s the danger?” Geralt quickly asked. His senses were on high alert and he was slowly walking around the room. He could smell the fear that Jaskier was releasing, and he had to make sure that Jaskier was ok. After he searched the room and was sure there was no danger, he put his sword away and slowly approached Jaskier. “Are you alright. You let off a powerful fear scent. Did something attack you?” He pulled a chair up, and sat next to the bed. “Is everything alright?”  
Jaskier felt better, knowing that Geralt was there and protecting him. “I…I had a…a nightmare.” He was still trying to calm down, for those memories were still stirring in his mind. “What…what is going on?” Everything in his mind was still jumbled and his memories were not making any sense. The last thing he recalled was mating with Geralt.   
Geralt studied the Omega, making sure that Jaskier was not going to bolt or try to attack him. “We mated, under a blood red moon. There’s a prophecy and Witchers mating with an Omega during that time. You are pregnant Jaskier, with my pup because of that prophecy.” He studied Jaskier and watched as the Omega pulled his legs to his chest, and he thought he saw tears falling down Jaskier’s face. Geralt was wondering why all this was affecting Jaskier so much. “You fainted at the apothecary and I brought you here. Cleaned you up, and put you to bed. You’ve been out for two days now.”  
“Two days!?!” Jaskier shouted. He couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t. There was no way he was pregnant and all this still had to be some terrible nightmare. He laughed at the idea, and he could feel his body shake a little bit. “Alright Geralt, joke’s over. I have to admit, I didn’t take you for a jokester, but I was wrong.” His body was shaking and he couldn’t stop the laughs that were tearing through his body. “You’re a Witcher, and last time I checked Witchers can’t get Omega’s pregnant. Haha. Nice one Geralt, and they say Witchers don’t have humor.” Jaskier continued to laugh, knowing that that was the only explanation. Witchers were sterile, everyone knew that, and that’s how he knew Geralt was lying. “Like there really is a prophecy that says a Witcher can get an Omega pregnant under a blood red moon. Not possible.” He was starting to feel better, and his body was slowly starting to relax. That’s the only thing that makes sense. Jaskier smiled. There was no way he was pregnant, and he could continue being a bard for the courts that would have him.  
“I am not lying Jaskier.” Geralt spoke. He studied the Omega judging how he reacted. “I know, under normal circumstances, I could not get you pregnant. But we mated under a blood red moon. You are pregnant, and what you will birth is something that is impossible.” Geralt continued to study Jaskier, and smelled the air. He could tell that Jaskier was on the verge of a break down. “You need to be protected right now, and no one can know you got pregnant by a Witcher. It will bring enemies to us.” His eyes studied Jaskier and listened to his heart rate increase. “I should get Yen to help us out. She could cast protection spells. Have to protect you now.”  
Jaskier could feel his heart pounding, and he gripped the sheets tighter. Nothing Geralt was saying was making sense. A Witcher was infertile, everyone knew that, and no spell could change that. He quickly jumped out of the bed, forgetting that he was naked. “Listen Geralt.” Jaskier sternly spoke. He was tired of the joke and it needed to stop. “I don’t want that crazy bitch Yennefer anywhere near me! She brings nothing but trouble for us! And secondly I. AM. NOT. PREGNANT!” He no longer cared if he was shouting, he was tired of the joke. “I am a bard. I perform for people and hook up with beautiful Beta women! Our mating thing was a one time deal! There is no way I can be pregnant!” There was more he wanted to say, more emotion he wanted to tell at Geralt, but everything stopped. Before he could react, he was down on his knees and everything came up. _No!_ His mind screamed. _I’m just a little sick. There’s no way that this is related to a pregnancy. I’m not pregnant!_ He felt the tears fall down his face, and he was starting to question even his own body.  
He was barely aware of what was going on, when he felt a blanket being wrapped around him, and he was being lifted off the ground. Jaskier didn’t fight it as he felt the warm water hitting his skin and the blanket being removed. If Geralt was talking, he wasn’t listening. The only reason he even mated with the Witcher was because Geralt couldn’t get him pregnant, and now because of the color of the moon, he could be pregnant. Jaskier jumped a little as he felt a cloth being rubbed along his body. His eyes drifted to Geralt and watched as the Witcher was bathing him. “I can’t be Geralt. I just can’t.” If it got out he was an Omega with no Alpha, then his life as a bard would be over, and that was something he didn’t want to happen. His mind was starting to take him back, and he couldn’t go there, he just couldn’t. “I’m not pregnant Geralt! I’m not! Everything would be over for me if I was!”  
Even though the water was warm, his entire body felt cold. He didn’t move as Geralt continued to bathe him, and the silence was killing him. Yet he didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what would convince Geralt that he wasn’t pregnant. _Then why did I get sick if I’m not pregnant?_ His mind wondered. It made no sense, but at the same time, it did. It was the only way to explain why he got sick. “It must’ve been from being out for two days.” Jaskier spoke. His voice echoing caused them both to jump. Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh, for it was rare to see the Witcher jump.   
“Why are you finding this so hard Jaskier?” Geralt asked. He slowly ran the cloth down Jaskier’s back, watching as the Omega’s body quacked under his touch. “My mentor, Vesemir, told those of us who survived the change, to never mate with an Omega under a blood red moon. If we did, it would create the impossible. I betrayed the promise, mated with you under a blood red moon, and now you’re pregnant with an impossible child.”  
Jaskier couldn’t take it anymore, and he quickly stood up in bath and stepped out. He was tired of being told what he was. “For the last time, I am not pregnant! I don’t want that crazy sorceress bitch Yennefer near me! This is crazy Geralt! Stop lying to me! End this joke!” Memories were swirling around his mind, and he shook his head. All of those memories were too much. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, but he did not want to show weakness. “I am a bard! I cannot be pregnant! Everything I worked on, my life, would be destroyed!” He turned and walked away and closed the door. He hoped that Geralt would not follow him. Jaskier walked around the room, looking for his clothes, and when he spotted them, he started to get dressed. _I can’t be pregnant. My entire life, everything I worked for, would be destroyed._  
The sound of the door opening caused him to jump and be just watched as Geralt entered the room. Before he knew what he was doing, he was backing away from Geralt. He didn’t want the Alpha near him. “We need to leave, and find Yen. She is someone who can help protect you.”  
“She will want my child!” Jaskier shouted back. He quickly covered his mouth, but believing what he just said. _Did, did I just admit that I’m pregnant?_ Jaskier fell to his knees, and he felt the bile wanting to come back up. He was breathing heavily, afraid to look at Geralt, afraid of what he would see on the Alphas face. “I didn’t, didn’t mean that.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he feared that everything Geralt was saying was true. _Why would I say my child, if I wasn’t pregnant._ His whole body jumped as he felt Geralt grab him, and slowly made him stand. His world was spinning and he just wanted to sit down.  
His body was moving against his will and he knew that Geralt was supporting him. “We will find Yen, she will be mad, but she will not take the child.” Jaskier gripped tighter to Geralt as he was led down the stairs. All he wanted to do was stop time, and make this all stop. And yet, his body was moving against his will and before he knew it, he was on Roach, and Geralt was holding him tightly. “Let’s go Roach.” He heard the Alpha instruct the horse, and before he could blink, they were off.  
Neither one spoke as the horse galloped along the dirt path. Jaskier didn’t speak, and just felt each movement of the horse’s movement. _I can’t be pregnant, I just can’t be._ The thought terrified him, and he feared that if he was, then his child would be in danger. He knew there were slave trades, and he even heard rumor how Nilfgaard would take small children and raise them to be perfect soldiers for their army. And if they raised a child with Withcer blood… Jaskier shook his head, for he couldn’t bare to think the thought. A Witcher was dangerous and powerful enough, but should it get out there was a child born of a Witcher, there would be blood to obtain the child. The tears stung his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, he did not want to show anymore weakness to Geralt then he already had. _If I had taken the medicine like I’m supposed to, then I wouldn’t be in this position_. He looked up in surprise as he realized that Geralt had pulled off the road, and was getting off Roach. “Why are we stopping Alp…I mean Geralt.” Jaskier looked away from Geralt, hoping that Geralt didn’t hear him nearly say Alpha. Though he knew Geralt had, for Witchers had incredible hearing. He didn’t say anything as Geralt helped him off Roach.  
“We’re going to set up camp here.” Geralt spoke. Neither one of them made eye contact with one another. “It’s another days ride to Novigrad.” Nothing else needed to be said, for they both knew Geralt was going to say that that was where Yennefer was, and Jaskier still didn’t want the sorceress anywhere near him. “Rest. I’ll get food and water “ Before Jaskier could say anything, Geralt was off.   
“You expect me to set up camp?” Jaskier asked. He watched as Geralt gave him a thumbs up, and continue to walk away. “And I’m supposedly pregnant with your kid? This just proves I’m not.” He grunted for he wanted to say that to the Alpha, but Geralt was already gone. _I almost called him Alpha!_ Jaskier shouted in his mind. He ran his fingers through his hair and slowly began to pace. His hand went to the back of his neck, and even though there was no bond mark, he could feel the faint outline where Geralt's teeth had barely pierced his skin. He shook his head and began to set their campsite up. He went to take the saddle off Roach, only to be met with the horse whining and back away. “I know you don’t like me Roach, but I’m trying to set the campsite up.” He watched as the horse moved a little further from him. “Or is it you won’t let me take the saddle off because you think I’m pregnant?” Jaskier watched as Roach shook her head yes and he threw his hands up in the air. “I can’t believe you think I’m pregnant as well!” Jaskier decided it was best to leave Roach alone. Everything time he went to pick up something heavy, he would listen as Roach stomped her hooves and whined until he stopped. _Bad enough that I might be pregnant and be forced to do what Geralt wants, but now his horse also thinks she can boss me around!_ When he thought the campsite was as set up as it was going to get, he sat down. And everything that had hit him just came crashing down at once, and before he knew it, his world became darkness.  
When he came to, he looked around and saw that a fire was going, and he tried to remember if he had started one. His eyes travelled around, and they landed on a figure of a woman. She had raven hair, and as he breathed he could smell lilac and gooseberries. Jaskier knew only one person smelled that way and he slowly began to back away, hoping he could slip into the shadows and hide until she left.  
“Hello bard.” Her voice rang out. His whole body froze as her gaze fell upon him. Jaskier could feel his body shaking as he starred into her violet eyes.  
Jaskier felt fear coursing through him, and he did not trust her, but he had no choice. He knew exactly who she was. “Hello, Yennefer.” His mouth felt weird and he tried to back away, only freezing as he felt her hand grab a hold of his arm. Jaskier could feel his whole body shaking, and he had no strength as he felt her pull him to his feet.  
“We need to talk.” Yennefer stated. Jaskier just starred into her violet eyes, hoping that Geralt was somewhere near by, and that he was going to stop her. The last thing Jaskier wantes was to be left alone with Yennefer.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier had no control of his body as he felt Yennefer pull him. His vision was narrowing and be could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel that he was breathing heavily, and he could feel his body shaking and he wondered where the sorceress was leading him. _Where’s Geralt?_ Jaskier tried to make sense of what was going on, but everything around him was spinning. He tried to fight, but the Alpha was stronger than he was and he couldn’t fight the pull. Jaksier was feeling dizzy and he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Through his narrowing vision, he could see something swirling. _If she takes me, Geralt will never find him me._ The thought sent fear and he thought he was going to faint.  
“Yen stop!” A voice rang out through the pounding in his ears. His eyes quickly scanned around and he saw Geralt was coming towards them. He hoped the witcher was going to save him. Jaskier watched as the portal disappeared, and he hoped that Yennefer would release him. He couldn’t prepare himself as he felt Yennefer whirling him around.   
“Gah!” Jaskier couldn’t stop himself from whimpering out as he felt the sorceress pull his arm behind his back, and have him standing in front of her. He knew he couldn't move, or he risked injuring himself. Somewhere, something was stirring in him and it was brining tears to his eyes. Jaskier knew he had to fight the feeling, but with two Alpha’s standing near him, he was powerless. He felt Yennefer tighten her grip on his arm and he knew it was a warning.  
“Let him go Yen.” Geralt calmly spoke. Jaskier watched as Geralt stepped towards them only to stop when he let out a whimper. He was being used as leverage and he felt panic rising in him. “We can all discuss this, just let him go Yen.”  
Fear was building in him, and her only moved his body when he felt Yennefer moving his arm. Memories were starting to swirl around in his head, and he has to fight them off. “How dare you, you bastard!” Yen yelled. Jaskier knew that she was talking to Geralt now, but that didn't stop the panic from building in him. _Just let me go!_ It was the only thought going through his head. “You really are a piece of work Geralt.”  
Jaskier bit his lip to keep from crying out a he felt Yennefer pull his arm up more. Memories swirled in his mind and he could feel the tears slowly running down his face.   
“Yen, I…” Geralt began to speak.  
“Don’t say a word Geralt.” Yen hissed out. Jaskier watched as Geralt tried to take a step forward, and Jaskier couldn’t stop himself from whimpering out in pain. He watched as the other Alpha took a step back. “I don't fucking believe it. Does this Omega really mean that much to you? Or is it because he’s pregnant, with your fucking child!” Jaskier felt a rough pull on his arm, and he had no choice but to bend down. He knew that if he didn't, Yennefer was going to ripe his arm off. “You are such a fucking bastard Geralt. First a child by the law of surprise, and now this?! I felt it, along with the rest of our world, the moment the impossible happened!”  
Jaskier didn’t know what was happening, the words were being drowned out by the pounding of his heart. The tears were falling faster and fear was coursing through him. His vision was starting to fade, and memories he had long locked were making there way forward. Too much was happening, and he was getting lost to it all. He had heard of panic attacks, and he was sure he was having one now. Geralt’s voice sounded so far away, but he swore he heard Geralt yell something about letting him go. _Too many hands!_ Jaskier couldn’t move, he only felt the ground below him. _So many Alpha’s! So much pain!_ Memories were starting to over take him and the last scent he caught was of wood and rain.  
_His mother held him by the hand as they made their way into the market, and his eyes saw all the people walking around. He realized he did not have his lute, and he was missing the perfect opportunity to start making a name for himself. “Mother! We must head back home. I must retrieve my lute, and play before this wonderful audience.” His mother tightened her grip on his hand and gave him a rough tug._  
_“We are doing no such thing Dandelion!” His mother hissed at him. He tried to pull his hand free, only to have his mother squeeze it even tighter. “We are in market today to see if a noble Alpha pair will pay good coin for a young Omega to breed. That is the goal in all of this.” His mother began to pull him, and he dug his heels into the ground. He wanted to live his dreams, and not be some Omega._  
_“Let me go!” Dandelion shouted. He pulled his arm against his mother’s grip, only to be rewarded with his mother tightening her grip and quickly pulling him forward. If his reflexes were not that fast, he would’ve fallen into the mud. Dandelion knew that that would’ve angered his mother and he would have surely been punished for it._  
_Before he could blink his mother was eye level with him, and something in her eyes scared him. “For the last time you little bastard of an Omega!” The way his mother was speaking to him caused him to flinch and he felt tears start to slowly build in his eyes. “I curse the day I had an Omega as a son. You are useless, the only thing you are good for is to be bread by Alpha’s.” The words hurt and his body flinched with each one. His mother may have only been a Beta, but he knew she carried herself as an Alpha. “We are here to hopefully sell you to a ruling Alpha pair to bare their pups. Now you will behave the rest of the time and you will do exactly what you are told. Give up that pathetic dream of yours and accept that you are an Omega.”_  
_Not another word was spoken as he watched his mother stand. The tears silently fell down his face, and he had no energy to fight back as he let his mother tug him along. He hoped that no royal Alpha’s were in the market for he could escape from Redania and start over somewhere else. As they walked, Dandelion jumped as a soldier, wearing the Royal Redania colors stepped in front of him and his mother. Every instinct went on high alert and he could tell that the soldier was an Alpha._  
_“Excuse me Madame.” The soldier politely spoke. Dandelion didn’t care how the Alpha spoke, for he heard something under the voice. “Is this child an Omega by chance?”_  
_Dandelion breathed a sigh of relief, as his mother pulled him behind her. He hoped his mother was going to protect him. “He is, and I am trying to see if an Royal Alpha couple need a young, breedable Omega.” Dandelion saw a sparkle in the Alpha soldier’s eye, and he tried to pull away from his mother. He was rewarded with the grip tightening and his mother giving a sharp pull._  
_“Oh he is beautiful for an Omega.” The soldier spoke. Dandelion could hear the hunger in the words, and felt the eyes staring directly through him. “We can pay you 50 crowns for him, and 20% of all profit made of him.” The words frightened him, and he pulled his arm, hoping his mother would release him. Instead all she did was tighten her grip and pulled him closer to her. Dandelion hoped that his mother was not considering the offer._  
_He couldn’t brace himself as his mother pulled him in front of her and tightly gripped his shoulder. Dandelion knew that meant he was to be quiet. “That is a generous offer for my son. He is twelve, perfect age for child bearing.” He cringed at how his mother spoke, for she made it sound like he was nothing more than an object. “I cannot let him be spoiled by the guard of Redania. His value would dramatically decrease, and I would have to sell him to a whore house to even make a little coin off him.” Dandelion felt the tears slowly fall down his face, for he was nothing more than an object to sell, something that had to remain pure to be worth anything._  
_“Oh you do not have to worry about anything Madame.” The guard spoke. The hunger in the Alpha’s words cause Dandelion to try and pull away. He was rewarded with his mother tightening her grip on him. “We are sanctioned by our King to break Omega’s in, so that they are prepared and knowledgeable in what is expected of them. That is why we have a sorcerer with us. By the end of market week, he makes them virgins once again, and then their value is increased.”_  
_Dandelion wanted to run for the hills, or hell run away from Redania for good. Yet he could not for he could not even escape his mother’s grip. “I will take no less than 125 Crowns for him and 40% of the profit you make off him.” He turned his head and saw the gleam of greed in his mother’s eye and knew that she was serious. “After all, Omega’s are rare, and one as young as this are hard to find. Most wait until the Omega is fifteen or so, too old in my opinion.” His terrified eyes watched as his mother extended her hand, and he waited to see what the Alpha would do. “As long as he is returned a virgin by the end of market week.”_  
_“Hard bargain you drive.” The guard spoke. The hunger in the guard’s voice was still there, only it sounded more desperate, and he hoped his mother heard it as well. He felt hos heart sinking as he watched the guard extend his hand back. Dandelion felt his heart sink as he watched them shake hands. “Follow me and we’ll get the paperwork all taken care of.”_  
_Dandelion pulled against his mother’s grip as he was being dragged to follow the guard. His heart was racing, and he felt his breathing getting heavier with each passing second. His world felt as though it was falling apart. They finally stopped in front of a tent, where before he had time to process everything, he watched his mother get handed a sack of coins and he was being passed to the Alpha. The grip was tighter, hungrier feeling, and he had no voice to protest. “You will do nicely for the week Omega.” Dandelion tried to resist, but he was not strong enough as the Alpha pulled him into the tent._  
“NO!” Jaskier shouted. He had bolted upright, and he was panting heavily. His whole body was covered in sweat, and he was shaking. _Why are those memories coming back?_ His mind was trying to process, when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Jaskier breathed a little easier when he saw that it was Geralt.  
“Where’s the danger?” Geralt asked. Jaskier watched as he was walking around the campsite, but another figure caught his attention as well. Jaskier felt a twinge of fear as he realized the second figure was Yennefer. “Yen, I thought you put a barrier around the campsite.”  
“I did Geralt.” Yennefer snapped back. The power in her voice caused Jaskier to jump and his heart to skip a beat in his chest. “We would’ve known if something breached the barrier. The idiot was probably having a nightmare. Look at how disgusting he is and how is body shakes.”  
Jaskier was trying hard to stop his body from shaking, but the nightmare about his past was still swirling around his mind. “I…it was a…a nightmare.” He slowly got out. _I cannot sound so weak in front of these Alpha’s_. Jaskier was getting furious at himself for sounding weak. “How…how long was I…I out for?” Jaskier rubbed his face and realized that his face was wet, not only from sweat, but tears. The nightmare had a stronger effect on him than he realized. A sudden rumble and he realized that he was hungry, and he hoped that he hadn’t been out that long.  
His body jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and his eyes travelled up the arm to see that it was only Geralt, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “You have probably been our for about two hours or so. Enough time for the venison to cook. Let’s eat.”  
Jaskier tried to rise only to have Geralt's hand force him to stay. He hated that his Omega instincts were obeying the Alpha and he couldn’t fight it. He simply pulled his legs closer to his chest and watched as the two Alpha’s were distributing the meat amongst three plates. Jaskier forced his body to stop shaking as both Alpha’s sat next to him, and reach for the plate Geralt was handing to him. His eyes watched as Geralt got up, and followed the white hair Alpha, and watched as Geralt got him water. Jaskier fought the urge to run as he felt Yennefer’s eyes baring into him. “Thank you.”  
“Enough pleasantries!” Yennefer snapped. The Alpha command in her voice caused him to jump and move closer to Geralt. “Serious business is happening, and we must decide how to proceed with it. Since the impossible happening was felt by all throughout the land.” The way she spoke caused fear in him and he kept his eyes on the ground. He still didn’t want to believe he was pregnant, but the sudden appearance of the sorceress was just another nail in the coffin that he probably was pregnant. “The idiot is pregnant with an impossible child, and you Geralt are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met. Getting on my case because I want what was taken from me, and here you are, a child of surprise and a biological one, only possible by the blood red moon!”  
Jaskier wanted to speak, to argue with Yennefer, but everything in him was telling him to stay quiet, and he was listening to those feelings. He slowly began to eat, trying to calm both his mind and body down from the terrible nightmare, or memories, that were still swimming in his head. “Yen, it was an accident.” The words stung Jaskier in his heart, and he quickly wiped the tears that were building in his eyes. “Something took over and I had no control. Natural Alpha instincts took over and I gave to those instincts. I did not mean for this to happen.”  
“And yet here we are.” Yen hissed at Geralt. Jaskier was hurt by what Geralt was saying, the tears slowly fell down his face, but he said nothing. “You got the Omega pregnant! I felt it, and if I felt it, you can guarantee that others felt it as well.” Jaskier turned his head at those words for he didn’t want to believe anything Yennefer was saying. “So, Geralt what are you planning to do? How are you planning on fixing this? Since you will have many enemies after you now.”  
“I’m planning on taking him to Kaer Morhen. Vesemir will know what to do.” Geralt spoke. Jaskier felt his hands becoming fists, hating how the Alpha’s were planning what will happen to him. _I should have a say in what happens to me!_ He did not speak a word, but the look Yennefer gave him, he knew she read his mind.   
“You have no say bard.” Yen snapped. “You’re decisions will only lead to you being captured or killed before the child is born. You have no say in the next steps.” Jaskier opened and closed his mouth, for the power of her voice, it was that of a powerful Alpha, and his instincts were to obey. “And Kaer Morhen is at least eight months ride or so from here. How were you planning on getting him there without incident? And what are you going to do about the faint white scars in his scent glandes? The ones you left?”  
“That’s why we were riding to you Yen.” Geralt snapped back. Both Alpha’s had power in their voices, and though they were not speaking to him, his whole body was shaking and he felt his vison getting blurry. The tears stung his eyes and he was losing his appetite. He placed his plate down and pulled his legs closer to his chest. Jaskier just wanted the Alpha’s to shut up, but he dare not speak that out loud. “He is my responsibility because of those faint marks and the pup growing in him. Will you travel with us Yen? Help keep Jaksier safe and the unborn pup safe?”  
“Fine.” It was one word, but the venom and the ice in her voice caused Jaksier to help into his legs. He didn’t want Yennefer to come with them, but he had no choice again. All because he is an Omega.  
“I want to have a choice in what happens to me!” Jaskier shouted. He quickly stood, and he felt his entire body shaking. He didn’t know what made him react like he did, but he wanted a say in what was happening to him. “I am not just some Omega…”  
“You’re an Omega that is carrying an impossible child you stupid Omega!” Yen quickly shouted back at him. Her words, her stare, everything about her sent fear through him, and he slowly sat back down. “I will travel with you, to make sure nothing happens to the Omega or the pup.”  
Jaskier hated that his biology made him weak, and he couldn’t even stand up to defend himself, and that Alpha’s were still deciding what happens to him. He closed his eyes and felt the tears falling down his face, for he hated that he had no control over his life. His life basically belonged to Geralt and Yennefer was there to make sure that he could deliver the pup. _All because I’m an Omega._ It didn’t matter whether or not he was gifted as a bard, no, all that mattered was he was an Omega and he was pregnant with an impossible child. “I want…a say…in what happens…in my life.” He hissed out. Jaskier was trying his hardest to not cry, to show that he was not going to be bossed around by Alpha’s.   
“Right now, you can’t have a say Jaskier.” Geralt spoke. Though he wasn’t trying to use any Alpha command in his voice, Jaskier could hear it. Underneath the gentle voice, he heard the command of an Alpha. “What matters right now is getting you as close to Kaer Morhen as possible and to Vesemir. You must understand that.”  
“All I understand is that I have no control, no say in what happens to me.” Jaskier snapped back. He felt the glares of both Alpha’s on him, and he was fighting his instincts to behave for the Alpha’s. “I am a renowned troubadour, and have plenty of sex with Beta women! Now because of some stupid prophecy or whatever, you both think I am pregnant and deciding on what I can and cannot do with my life! I hate it!” He no longer cared if they knew he was crying, for everything he was feeling was coming to the surface. Jaskier just needed to be heard and to have one of the Alpha’s show him compassion.  
Jaskier jumped when he heard rustling and felt fear creeping through him as he realized it was Yennefer that was walking towards him. He wanted to take a step back, to move away from her, but he was frozen. The slap came hard and fast, and it caught him off balance. Jaskier fell to the right, covering the spot on the left side of his face that Yennefer just smacked. Tears stung his eyes more, and they travelled to Geralt, hoping the other Alpha would say something. His heart sunk as he watched Geralt turn his head away. That action told him who was going to be in charge and he was starring into her violet eyes. “That is enough Omega. You have no say while you are carrying that child in you. If I felt the moment of conception, you can bet others have as well. You have a target on your back now bard, and without my help, Geralt would not be able to protect you for more than a few days. Now sleep, since it appears you do not wish to eat. We leave as soon as we have breakfast in the morning and start heading towards Kaer Morhen.”  
Jaskier’s eyes travelled to Geralt, hoping the Withcer would take control of the situation. “Yen is right Jaskier. As long as you are carrying the impossible child in you, you cannot be trusted to make the best decisions at this moment. At least with the both of us protecting you, the chances increase to make it to Kaer Morhen.” The words stung and Jaskier simply moved himself away from Yennefer and found a spot to sleep. Jaskier felt the tears falling down his face, and he was thankful that both Alpha’s were staying away from him. He closed his eyes, and hoped that he did not have another nightmare, as he was ready for a restless night of sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaskier was glad to have slept without the nightmares, for they were of his past that he kept locked away. He slowly opened his eyes, and stretched his body out, thankful fir one peaceful night of sleep. His stomach gave a twinge of hunger pain, and he placed his hands on his stomach. Once his hands were there, something felt different, and everything in him went on high alert. _What the hell!_ His mind screamed, as his eyes travelled down. What should’ve been a flat area, was now sticking out and was round. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t deny it, for he was pregnant. Jaskier felt fear creeping in him, for it looked like he was at least two months, instead of two weeks. “Geralt!” It was all he could scream, for his mind had gone completely blank.  
Leafs rustled, and twigs snapped, and Jaskier watched as both Geralt and Yen leapt to their feet. He could tell that both Alpha’s were poised to kill anyone who did not belong. Jaskier watched as both Alpha’s circled around him. “Where’s the danger?” Geralt growled out. “What are we…what the hell happened to you?” Jaskier locked eyes with Geralt, and tried to quickly cover the bulge, knowing the Alpha had already seen it.   
“I swear Omega, quit having those…that is not good.” Yen quickly spoke. Before Jaskier could blink, both Alpha’s were kneeling on front of him. His body would not stop shaking, and everything in him was telling him to get away from the Alpha’s. “Answer honestly, bard.” Yen’s voice made his body freeze and he starred into her violet eyes. “Have you ever fucked any other Alpha? Or was Geralt the only one?”   
The question made his body shake in anger, for he did not understand why she would even ask such a question. _I was not this big yesterday, you crazy bitch!_ His mind screamed. “I’m not a whore of an Omega, if that’s what you’re asking.” Jaksier slowly spoke. He knew he had to keep his temper under control, especially with two Alpha’s watching him. “Geralt has been the only Alpha I have had sex with in months.”  
His body jumped as Geralt moved closer to him, and he could sense a mix of emotions coming from the Alpha. “We are just making sure Jaskier.” His voice sounded so caring, but Jaskier could hear a threatening undertone to it. He wondered if the Alpha even knew he was doing it. A hand on his shoulder, and his whole body jumped. “We have to make sure.”  
The words brought tears to his eyes, and he smacked Geralt’s hand away. Jaskier knew he shouldn’t have done that, but he hated how the Alpha’s were speaking to him. “I am not a whore of an Omega!” Jaskier was trying to control his anger, but he knew he was failing. He always held himself higher than a common Omega, and to have it implied that he was a whore, it just pissed him off. “I do not sell my body, or sleep with pig headed Alpha’s on a whim!” The tears stung his eyes as they fell down his face. “You have been the only Alpha I have been with in nearly a fucking year! And now I apparently have no say in anything that happens!” All the emotions were swirling around in him and he couldn’t stop the words. Jaskier hated he was weak and in a rare heat moment, he mated with Geralt. His eyes travelled to his now small rounded abdomen and he couldn’t deny it. He was pregnant, and the sire of the pup was Geralt.  
“It is just so strange, that you’ve become large.” Geralt mused out. Jaskier couldn’t stop his body from shaking, as he quickly stood and backed away from both Alpha’s. He was growing furious with both Alpha's, but the sudden appearance of the bulge scared him.  
_I should only be about two weeks._ Jaskier curiously thought. He hadn’t realized he was rubbing the bulge until he looked down. Jaskier quickly forced himself to stop, and turned away from Geralt and Yen. _Yet I look like I’m a month, or even further._ “Why? Why is this happening to me?”  
A hand on his shoulder caused him to whimper in surprise. He slowly turned to see that Geralt was staring at him. Jaskier was getting lost in the yellow of the Witcher’s cat eyes. “Destiny and prophecy has caused this. You and I played our parts to make this happen.”  
The words, though meant to be of comfort, they sparked more anger. Before he could think about it, he was swatting Geralt’s hand away and moving from the Alpha. “In your words Geralt, fuck destiny and fuck a stupid prophecy. This is my life and I’ll be damned if it is controlled by anything other than me!” He went to walk away, for he needed a moment to himself. Yet instead of a clear path, he was startled to see Yennefer standing in front of him. Jaskier tried to back away, only to bump into the solid form of Geralt.  
“In case you forgot, bard, you carry something impossible in you.” Yen sternly spoke. Jaskier wanted to back away, or even run, but was stopped by Geralt holding his arms. He tried to pull away, only to realize that Geralt was not going to let him move. _Damn Alphas!_ As Yen stepped closer to him, every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run. “If you’re telling the truth, then we need to figure out what is going on.” Another step closer, and he tried, only to fail, to get away from Geralt.  
. “Stay away.” Jaskier whimpered out. He was starting to fight harder against the hands that held him. There was one true fact he knew, he didn't want Yen anywhere near him or the pup. “Don't touch me!” He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he felt that everything was closing in around him. Jaskier twisted and turned, hoping that Geralt would understand, and release him. Memories of his past were swirling around once more in his mind. Shadows off his pay he kept locked away, things that belonged to a different name.  
A smell hit his nose, and he felt his body begin too relax. The dark memories were fading, and only happy ones were there. He felt his body grow weaker and slowly begin to fall. Jaskier could feel a pair of strong arms gently guiding him down, and his mind was at ease. Whatever he smelled, had completely weakened him. “What we that?” His eyes tried to find the source, and saw that Yennefer had opened a vile. He sniffed again, and realized that whatever was in the vile, was what had completely weakened him. “What did you do to me?” He wanted to be angry, but the smell head him completely relaxed. Jaskier was also leaning into Gerslt’s body, as he felt the Witcher gently stroke his head. He hated that he was being made weak by both Alpha’s.  
“You left us no choice, Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice was soft and caring. Jaskier thought it strange that the Witcher would sound that way. He merely chalked it off to whayever he had been forced to smell. “You wouldn't calm down, and you were thrashing like crazy. We had to do something.”  
Jaskier wanted to be angry, wanted to attack both Alpha's, but his body wasn't responding to him. It scared him, for the Alpha's could do anything to him, and he would not be able to fight them. “Relax bard.” Yen quickly spoke. His eyes watched as she closed the lid on the vile. “All this does is relax you completely. We have to figure out what is going on, and with all that thrashing you were spying, would've done more harm than good.” He watched as Yen got closer to him, and he was powerless to stop her. “And what I need to do, you could've harmed the pup.”  
_Harm the pup_. The words bounced around in his head, and it broke his heart to think that would’ve happened. Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat, for just yesterday he was swearing up and down he was not pregnant, and yet, looking at the bulge, he would do anything to protect it. Part of him wanted to believe it, only a trick, but the rest of him knee that the pup was real and was growing in him.  
His eyes watched as Yen opened her hands, and began to move them towards the bulge. Jaskier could only whimper as the hands got colder, for he did not want her to touch his pup. “Just got to see what we are dealing with.” His body shivered as her hands touched the bulge, and it felt like an eternity. Yet what followed was quick, and blinding light shot began them. The brightness of the light forced Jaskier to close his eyes.  
When he opened them once again, he realized that he was against a tree. Jaskier saw that Yen had been thrown a good few away from him, and that Geralt was at her side, making sure she was alright. “What happened?”  
Jaskier could tell that the sorceress was breathing heavily, and she was pale as a ghost. She also looked disheveled, and was just staring at him. His hands went protectively around the bulge, hopping the Alpha wouldn't do anything to his pup. “Yen. What is going on?” Geralt’s voiced caused them both to jump. “Why were you blown back as soon as you touched Jaskier.”  
Jaskier and Geralt watched as Yen slowly stood, trying to fix the mess she looked like. “We won't make it to Kaer Morhen inn time.” Though he was calm from the smell, he could feel panic building at Yen’s words. It scared him to hear that they would not make it to Kaer Morhen. “That pup, is growing fast. We probably only have less than five months before she is born.”  
“She?” Jaskier and Geralt said in unison. Jaskier looked down at the bulge and gently team his hand around the pup. He never wanted a pup, but feeling this one growing in him, he felt a strong connection. Jaskier couldn't help but smile, for if any of his other emotions were in control, he would've lost it. In a way he was thankful Yen made him smell that stuff, for he wasn’t sure how he would be acting otherwise.  
“That's not all.” Yen’s voice broke through. Jaskier forced his eyes to look at Yennefer, and she was staring at him. He felt his body shake under her gaze. “That pup, will brake all that we know to be true. Her powers will be unmatched, and she will be a Witcher.”  
“Impossible.” Geralt hissed. The voice, a voice of an Alpha wanting to destroy something, had Jaskier backing further into the tree. He could think of no where else to go. “Witcher’s aren't born, and females can't be one.”  
“And Witcher’s aren't supposed to impregnate Omega’s, but you did!” Yen snapped back. The power in both of their voices shook Jaskier to his core. He knew speaking now would be a mistake. “ You mated with the Omega under a Blood Red Moon! You knew what would happen and you still did it! You caused the impossible, and now the child will be one of impossibility. She will have great power and she will be a Witcher, but she must be protected. If enemies got their hands on her, the power they would wield, will change the works.”  
“Enough!” Jaskier shouted. He hadn’t realized he stood, nor that he had shouted until it was too late. He felt the eyes of both Alpha’s on him, and color flooded his face. “How can I believe anything you are saying?” Jaskier couldn’t meet the Alpha’s stare, so he looked down and began to kick the ground. “How do we truly know that my daughter…” He froze, not believing words he just spoke, but quickly shook his head. “The pup, is really a girl. That they will be born with what you just said.”  
Before Jaskier could blink, Yen was upon him, holding him painfully against the tree. “Are you bloody stupid, or you just can't see properly!” Yen hissed at him. Fear was creeping through his veins, and he could hear the voice of a angry, hungry Alpha as she spoke. “The moment I touched the bulge, it used whatever magic it has already, and blasted me off.” Jaskier winced as Yen tightened her grip on his arms. “I saw what you are carrying, and it is truly a vessel of new and untapped power. The pup will do whatever it takes to be burn. Nothing will harm it while it grows in you, and then once it is born, everything will change.”  
Once Yen released his arms, he slid down the tree, not believing what he was hearing. He jumped as he felt Geralt wrap his arm around him, and forced him to stand. “We must get as close to Kaer Morhen as possible then.” Jaskier simply let Geralt direct him to Roach. “The closer we get, the better chance I have to contact Vesemir.” Jaskier just wanted to fall, and not get up, or better yet, he just wanted to run away. He did not want anyone taking his child away from him. “He will know what to do.”  
“I don’t know how close we will get to Kaer Morhen, before the Omega gives birth.” Yen spoke. Jaskier looked to the side and saw that she was keeping pace. “The pup is developing at an unheard of rate Geralt. For all we know, he could give birth in only a few short months.” Jaskier only felt numb as Geralt forced him on Roach, and he watched as Yen mounted her steed. _When did she get her horse?_ All that was happening, it seemed like the only weird thing to occur. “But I feel that it is best we avoid major towns and stay of the main road. It will be a lot safer that way.”  
“Agree.” Geralt spoke. Jaskier couldn't react to anything, as he felt the Witcher mount Roach. His whole body was feeling numb, numb with everything he had learned, and some where, he didn't want too believe any of it. The life growing in him was his, and he should decide what was to happen to the pup. “I don't want to take the pup to Kaer Morhen.” His voice sounded foreign to his own ears.  
He felt Geralt’s arms tense at his side’s and could smell the Alpha was bot happy. “We agreed last night Jaskier.” Geralt sternly spoke. Jaskier couldn’t stop his body from flinching at the Alpha’s voice. “It is what is best for the pup.”  
“I want a say in my pup’s life.” Jaskier softly spoke. He felt his hands making a fist on his legs, and he was trying to control his breathing. “I didn’t agree to it. You and Yennefer decided for me.” Tears stung his eyes, and the sudden movement of Roach caused him to lean back into Geralt. “I need to have a say in what happens to this pup.” Jaskier could not control the tears as they fell down his face. All His emotions were being wrapped up into one emotional breakdown. Though he never wanted a pup too begin with, now that he was pregnant, he wanted a say. After all, the child was his, as much as it was Geralt’s. “I want to raise the pup. I don’t want her to be used as a weapon. I should get a say in what goes on with the pup.” His teeth were beginning to hurt from being clenched. He was doing all that he could not to lash out at both Alpha’s.  
He felt Geralt stiffen behind him and he felt his heart pounding inn his ears. “We’ve had this talk already.” Geralt explained to him. Jaskier was doing all that he could to not lash out at Geralt. “This is what is best for the pup. She needs this.”  
Though Roach was moving, everything was feeling as though it was going on slow motion. Jaskier truly hated he was not going to have a say in what happens to his daughter. “I want to name her, and be a part of her life. Do not take that away from me.” It was taking everything in him not to lose what little control he had left. “I want to be a part of her life. Do not cut me out of it.” He may not have wanted to be pregnant, but he was and he wanted to have a st in the pups life. Jaskier didn't want his only connection to be taken away.  
“I cannot promise anything Jaskier. It all depends on what Vesemir says when we reach Kaer Morhen.” Geralt sternly spoke.  
Jaskier felt his whole body tense, and it took everything in him to bite his tongue. _This is my pup!_ Jaskier's mind screamed. _I should be in her life, I should raise her myself!_ He just felt the wind brush across his skin, not feeling anything. The thought of losing all rights to his daughter was destroying him. _I want to be in her life._  
The ride through the woods was quiet, and Jaskier knew they were avoiding all main roads. Yet he thought it as more dangerous to be where monster’s dwell, over seeing people on the road. Though his mind did wonder about who else knew he was pregnant, and what enemies were coming for him now. He was also beginning to wonder if they were ever going to stop for lunch. Geralt’s arm tightened around him, and then he felt Roach start to buck. Before Jaskier could blink, Geralt got him off the horse, and was trying too calm the mare down. “Easy girl.” Jaskier noticed that Roach was trying to avoid putting weight on her left hind leg. He watched as Geralt finally got Roach to calm down, and inspected the injures hoof. “She had a stone in her hoof. We need to stop here for a bit.”  
Jaskier watched as Yennefer turned her horse around, and joined him on the ground. “I do not like stopping here.” He could hear so much in her voice, that he felt his body take a few steps away. “We haven’t been riding long enough. Can’t you push her a bit further?”  
“No.” Geralt responded. Jaskier felt the tension building between the two Alpha’s and decided it was best not to say anything.  
Without another word spoken, Jaskier watched as both Alpha’s went about getting the campsite ready. Part of him wanted to run, but he knew he would not get very far. Jaskier also knew that if he tried to run, both Alpha’s would restrain him so he wouldn't be able to run again. That was something he did not want to happen. Either way he looked at it, he was trapped with the two Alpha's.  
“Can't believe you couldn't avoid getting a pebble in her hoof!” Yen’s voice spoke, breaking the silence, causing Jaskier to jump. “And there'll be no point in packing up to risk this again! At this rate, we shall never be any closer to Kaer Morhen than we are now!” The anger in her voice was causing Jaskier to shake, and slowly put distance between them. “We need to get him as close to Kaer Morhen as possible, and if we keep stopping after riding a few hours, we shall never get there!”   
“We will ride further tomorrow.” Geralt calmly spoke. Jaskier watched as the Witcher was cooking the food, and he could hear his stomach rumble. “I don’t know how that pebble got in her hoof, but it will not happen again.” Jaskier hated the thought that they were going to ride without stopping for as long as they could. “We stay off the main roads at all cost. We cannot risk someone taking Jaskier from us.” The words stung and he felt anger going through him.  
Jaskier hated that he wasn’t allowed to do anything concerning the pup. “I am not anyone's property. I am not a helpless Omega!” He was so tired of being talked about like he was merely an object to the Alpha's. His whole body flinched as he watched Yennefer approach him. “Stay away from me!” Jaskier couldn't move fast enough, as Yennefer grabbed his shirt and forced him to stand. He watched as Geralt also stood and got closer to them both. “Let me go!” Jaskier tried to be strong, but he heard his voice cracking as the Alpha held him. Part of him hoped that Geralt would say something, but felt his heart drop as Geralt only watched.  
“You have no choice!” Yen hissed to him. Jaskier couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his mouth as she pulled him closer. “And you are property, those faint lines say you belong to Geralt!”  
A flash of bright light, and Jaskier fell to the ground. He looked up and saw that Yennefer had been thrown back a few feet and he smiled as he slowly stood. Yen was once again on the ground. _That’s where she belongs_. Jaskier thought, and he didn’t care if she read his mind.  
“Yen!” Geralt’s voice shouted. Jaskier felt anger, for Geralt was more concerned about the sorceress than him. Jaskier just slid down the tree here was near and pulled his legs as close to his body as he could. “What happened? Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.” Yen hissed. Jaskier watched as she slapped Geralt’s hand away. He also watched as Geralt started to come towards him. “Apparently anything perceived as a threat gets blasted.” Jaskier noticed that a panic came across Yen’s face and all he could was huddle closer to the tree. “Whether or not Roach is ready, we have to move. That will bring the Order here and that will not be good for any of us. Especially the Omega.”  
Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat, and he barely realize that Geralt was forcing him to stand. He watched as Yen ran to Roach, and cast a spell on the injured foot, just as Geralt was forcing him on the mare. “Stay quiet. Hold on tight. And go Roach!” Geralt quickly hissed. Jaskier barely had a hold of the saddle before the horse began to run. His eyes scanned and saw that Yennefer was right beside then. He also watched as everything they had been preparing was also left behind.  
Jaskier held on as Roach ran through the wood. He was thankful that there was still light, for he could see if a threat was coming towards them. _Why is this happening to me?_ It was the only thought going through his mind. As the horses ran across the wood, Jaskier just watched as the sun was setting and wondered how far they were going to keep going before they stopped again. “We’ll stop when there is enough distance between that spot and us!” Yen yelled. He knew she was speaking to him and he hated that she was reading his mind. “I'll put up as much protection charms around us as possible.”  
By the time they stopped, darkness had long set and his stomach ached for food. Jaskier simply watched as Yen dismounted her horse and set about making the are safe. A tug on his arm, and Jaskier looked too his left, feeling a sigh of relief escape when he saw it was only Geralt trying to help him off Roach. Jaskier didn't fight the offering hand, and once off the horse, he went to the closest tree and collapsed down. He was really hating that he no longer was in control of his life. His eyes watched as Geralt and Yen went back to setting a camp up, and watching Geralt cook some food as well. Jaskier’s stomach pained at the smell, and he was extremely hungry.  
“It’s going to be hard to keep an eye on the pups progression.” Yen spoke. Jaskier jumped, for her voice broke the silence that was growing as they all ate. “You need to stop fearing me checking on your progress Omega. The pup feeds off your emotions.”  
Something in her words just didn't set well with him. “I don't want you any where near the pup, let alone me!” Jaskier just couldn't contain his anger anymore. “I didn't even want to be pregnant! I didn't even fucking know having a one night, breast filled sex, with a Witcher, could get me pregnant! And to top it all off, you both are basically cutting me out of her life!” He was standing, though he didn't remember getting up. He could feel his body shaking, but he simply didn't care. All he knew was that he was done with the Alpha’s trying to tell him what his life was going to be like. Jaskier watched as Yen stood up, and began to make her way towards him. He could feel his feet moving, trying to keep the distance between them.  
“Why you no good, stupid…” Yen was hissing at him, raising her hand. Jaskier felt his body shake, and all he could do was cower, waiting for the strike. When it did not come, and she had been cut off, did he dare look. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Geralt holding her wrist. “Let me go Geralt!” Yen hissed out. Jaskier just watched, not wanting to say anything, and afraid to look away.  
“Yen.” Geralt hissed out. “You are not helping your case. He’s only a scared, pregnant Omega, and reacting in such a way. You cannot let what he says get to you.”  
Jaskier simply watched as Yen yanked her wrist away, and matched Geralt’s stare. “Fine. Get him under control, or we will have more serious issues.” Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat as Yen shit him an evil look. “If Geralt can’t get you under control, then I will.” As she spoke those words, Jaskier watched as she sat down and went back to eating.  
They finished their food, and Jaskier was getting ready to sleep. Everything in him went on high alert when he felt a presence near him. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was Geralt next to him. “You need to calm down around Yen, and start listening to us.” Jaskier wanted to protest, but one look from Geralt,and he listened to his instincts, he kept his mouth shut. “The decisions we make, are made to ensure nothing happens to you or the pup. Accept our choices for you, and let Yen keep track of how the pup is developing.” Before Jaskier could say anything in protest, Geralt went back to his spot and went to sleep.  
The words just made Jaskier angrier, as he ran his hands over the bump. All his thoughts were on what he needed to do to protect the pup growing in him. “I will do whatever I need to do, to protect you.” He continued to gentle rub the small bump. Slowly he felt sleep begin to take him, and thoughts circled his head about the future, and what he needed to do for the pup.


End file.
